Born to be a Superstar (season 3)
The third season of Born to be a Superstar produced by Viva Television and premiered on IBC in April 5, 2014. A certified singing champion Anja Aguilar leads the role as the host of the show. Once again, judges including Paula Bianca, Sam Concepcion Joey Albert and Gino Padilla. Auditions for this season were held in several key cities in the Philippines including Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu and Davao. Auditions The auditions for the third season takes place in key cities in the Philippines. Major auditions are held in Baguio, Davao, Cebu, Batangas and Iloilo where the hopefuls are judged by Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Dingdong Avanzado. Also, auditions are also held in other cities mall tours and judged by the staff of Born to be a Superstar become the huge success in the nationwide talent search contest in the next singing superstar fans to be the superstar champion discover the best singer in the country through worldwide audition rom a different collage of high-school students for oung singing superstars. IBC, Viva Entertainment, Inc. and its radio partners like 90.7 Love Radio, 93.9 iFM, Mellow 947, 96.3 Easy Rock, 99.5 Play FM, 101.1 Yes FM and iDMZ provided free transportation, food and lodging for Theater Eliminations. Finalists Elimination chart Television ratings Television ratings for the third season of Born to be a Superstar on IBC are gathered from two major sources, namely from AGB Nielsen Philippines and Kantar Media - TNS. AGB Nielsen Philippines covers Mega Manila, while Kantar Media - TNS covers most of the Philippines. Television ratings for the third season of Born to be a Star: *'Color keys:' *Highest rating during the season *Lowest rating during the season Music 'Born to be a Superstar 3: The Album' Born to be a Superstar: The Album is the compilation album from the reality talent show Born to be a Superstar (season 3) finalists, an franchise in the Philippines. It released under IBC Records released on July 11, 2014. The album composed of 11 tracks and performed by the top 10 contestants of the TV show. #If Only (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Shanne Velasco #One in a Million You (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Arvin Ventanilla #Flying Without Wings (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Paolo Antenorcruz #Out Here on My Own (composed by Christian Martinez) - Hannah Bustillos #When I Was Your Man (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Randy de Silva #Paano (composed by Rey Valera) - Dean Carlo Logo #Nakapagtataka (composed by Rachel Alejandro) - Kelly Mercado #Never Gonna Say Goodbye (composed by Larry Hermoso) - Shania Hermogenes #Someone to Love (composed by Christian Martinez) - Carl Camo #Just Say You Love Me (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Janet Japor #Born to be a Superstar (Theme) (composed by Marcus Davis and Freddie Saturno) - Anja Aguilar References See also *Season 3 of "Born to be a Superstar" begins *IBC launches LIVE Caravan *IBC Releases New Music Video and Station ID 'I Love Kapinoy' *Globes and IBC Mobile biggest text promo lends IBC helping hand with mobile phone *IBC turns 54 years! *IBC-13's weekend primetime triumvirate External links *Official website Category:2014 television seasons Category:Born to be a Star series Category:Philippine reality television series Category:Philippine television series Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Viva-TV (TV channel)